The Purple Elephant
by LittleBrotherSocket
Summary: What happens when a certain group of bladers spend Christmas together? Chaos, that's what. Pure, fantastic chaos. What happens when I dig out a story idea from way-back-when? . . . Pretty much the same thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, y'all. Went strollin' down Memory Lane tonight, and I found one of my old Beyblade scripts. Lo and behold, I have decided to turn it into a fanfic, just 'cause it made me laugh. The first chapter might extend beyond the original text, so most of this will be improvised. Keep in mind that this is inspired by my very young, very stupid self of the past. That said, enjoy. XD**

* * *

><p>"Brr," Benkei shivered. "Why's it have to be so cold?"<p>

The snow crunched beneath their shoes as Gingka, Kenta, Madoka, Benkei, and Kyoya trudged down the street, wrapped cozily in their winter attire. Kyoya, of course, wasn't wearing anything special becuase... well... he's Kyoya.

"It's not so bad," Kenta smiled. "The snow is so much fun!"

"Oh, yeah?" Gingka scooped up a handful of snow, packing it into a tight ball. He threw it Kenta, hitting him smack in the back.

"Hey!" The boy tossed a few snowballs of his own and, before long, the two were engaged in an epic snow battle.

"You can't get me!" Gingka taunted.

"You wanna bet?!"

The red-head hid behind Madoka. Kenta's next snowball found, not Gingka, but his unfortunate barricade.

"Oops..." Kenta stopped. "Sorry about that..."

Madoka turned to face him angrily. Slowly, she bent down, picked up some snow, and carefully packed it into a ball. Lifting her arm, she aimed right at Kenta. The boy winced, waiting for the wrath of the mechanic to come upon him.

Suddenly, Madoka turned, throwing the ball right at Gingka.

"Ah!" he screamed, scrambling backwards. "Hey, no fair! I wasn't ready!"

The fight continued, this time with Madoka in the mix. Snow whirred around, just barely missing the agitated bystanders.

At last, a stray snowball hit Benkei in the head. He turned to the others, furious. "Stop it already!"

"Fine, fine," Gingka consented, barely out of breath. He already had a snowball in his hand, so he plopped it on Kenta's head before moving along.

Everything was quiet, but only for a moment. A snowball flew threw the air, hitting Benkei once again. He turned to Gingka. "I said to stop it!"

"Hey!" Gingka threw up his hands in defense. "It wasn't us!"

"Who was it, then?!"

In answer, two more snowballs came out of nowhere, hitting Gingka and Kenta.

"Huh?" They all turned their gazes towards the source of the attack-a large snowdrift several feet away. Above the snow sat three Santa hats with three pairs of eyes below. They disappeared, ducking down beneath the snow.

Gingka crawled over to the drift, leaned up against it, and made a big, large, Gingka attack-sized snowball. He dropped it on the unsuspecting heads behind the drift.

"Hey!" three voices cried. Takashi, Osamu, and Akira leaped to their feet. Gingka scrambled away, but the three pursued. At last, they caught their screaming quarry, and tossed him into a big pile of snow. They buried him.

"Not a good idea..." Gingka reflected from within his white capsule.

"You guys," Kenta laughed as his three friends joined the group.

Madoka shook her head. "I should have known it was you three."

"Ha!" laughed Osamu.

"Ha-ha!" added Akira.

"Ha-ha-ha!" joined Takashi.

"We couldn't just let you guys pass by," Osamu explained.

"That's right!" Takashi chimed in. "We had to do _something._"

"That seemed like the best option." Akira shrugged.

"Well," Benkei grumbled, "you're gonna pay for that!"

"Oh, lighten up, Benkei," Madoka scolded.

"Hmph." Benkei folded his arms.

"I'm okay!" Gingka called out, still buried. "Um, can someone get me out of here?"

Kenta rushed over to help his friend. "Haha. Okay." He began to pull on the captive's legs. With a little assistance from Benkei and Madoka, the boy was freed. The party re-formed on the sidewalk.

"So," Akira asked, "what are you guys doing anyway?"

"Just walking," Gingka answered, shivering. "You know, they should make snow that's not cold."

"Um," Madoka explained, "they do, but it's not exactly real, and it's more expensive."

"So? The government takes enough money to buy a bunch."

"Well, this stuff kinda fell by itself, so we're just gonna have to deal with it," she said.

"Let's keep walking," Benkei suggested, stamping his cold feet on the ground. "No use hangin' around here."

They continued on their way, the three newcomers in tow.

"So," Takashi began, "what do you guys want for Christmas?"

"Hikaru!" Kenta cried.

"Whoa. Okay..."

"Confessions have been made here today," Gingka said dramatically.

"No," Kenta sighed, "look! Hikaru!" He pointed across the street and, sure enough, there stood Hikaru.

"Wow," Gingka mused. "Way to save Santa a trip. Hey, Hikaru!" He called to her in a very... Gingka-ish way, waving his arms wildly, shouting at the top of his lungs, and all that.

"Oh, no," she moaned to herself.

"Gingka," Madoka muttered.

"Come join us! Over here!"

She did _not _come join them. In fact, she began walking away.

"Hey!" Gingka didn't exactly get the message. "What are you doing?! Were right over here! Come here!" He turned to the others. "Maybe she can't hear me." He cupped his hands around his mouth. "HELLOOO! OVER HEEERE!"

"Gingka," Kyoya snapped, "cut it out!"

"Don't invite her over here!" Takashi pleaded.

"Yeah," Osamu added. "She freaks me out."

"COME ON!"

Finally, Hikaru face-palmed, then strode over to where the group stood. "What?" she demanded.

"You should come walk with us!" Gingka grinned, completely oblivious to her annoyance.

"Why?"

"I dunno. Why not?"

". . . Fine."

"Yay!"

They walked on in silence, some of them mad, some of them freaked-out, and some of them just too stupid to start a good conversation.

"So," Kenta began at last, "what are we gonna do this Christmas?"

The "we" in question looked at him. "Huh?" they asked in unison.

"Well, I thought maybe we could all do something together."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, but, at last, Gingka spoke up. "Sure! I don't have any other plans. It'll be awesome! What do you guys say?"

"Yeah!" Takashi, Osamu, and Akira cheered.

"Well, I guess it'd be pretty fun," Madoka agreed. "Sure!"

"Yeah!" Benkei said. "What about you, Kyoya?"

"Hmph," Kyoya grunted.

"Oh, c'mon, Kyoya pal!"

Just then, Gingka got himself a little idea. "You can come too, Hikaru." He winked at the unappreciative Kyoya, who turned away, crossing his arms.

Hikaru shrugged. "I guess. Sure."

Kyoya sighed. "Fine," he mumbled. "I'll go."

His attempts to hide his reasons for going did not convince Gingka, and the ginger giggled like a school girl.

"Oh!" Akira called out suddenly. "We can have an awesome bey battle!"

"And stay up really late!" Osamu chimed in.

"And eat a whole bunch of food!" It is entirely unnecessary to state that these were the words of Benkei, but it shall be stated anyway. Benkei said this.

"Yes!" Gingka agreed excitedly. "And at midnight, we can all get a bunch of pots and pans and stuff and say 'Happy New Year!'"

Madoka looked at him, bewildered. "What?"

"Exactly!" he beamed, thrilled at the idea. "Everyone will be super confused!"

If there is such thing as a mental face-palm, it was taking place in Madoka's head. "Okay, then..."

"And then," Kenta continued, "we can each bring a present, and do some sort of gift exchange!"

"Yeah," Osamu said, "like a White Elephant!"

"Gee," Gingka muttered. "Not much of a surprise anymore..."

"No, no, Gingka," Madoka corrected him. "A White Elephant is a gift exchange where everyone brings something funny."

"Oh, okay. Sounds awesome! So, when is this gonna be?"

"Christmas Eve!" Benkei cried.

"Yeah!" the others cheered, excepting Kyoya and Hikaru, of course. Everyone knows it's not cool to cheer.

Takashi brought up a new predicament: "How are we gonna get the food?"

The answer was given as all eyes fell on Madoka.

"What? I can't do everything," she sighed.

"We know, Madoka," Gingka assured her. "You can just do most of it. We'll each bring something, and you can make the main course: burgers!"

"Really? Burgers again?" she groaned.

"Please?" he begged.

"Okay."

"Yes!" Before anyone could stop him, he had broken into song. Don't ask what the tune was, because no one quite knows. "Madoka is the best. Madoka is the best."

"Okay, okay," she said. "That's enough."

"Madoka is the very, very best. She's better than all the rest."

"You can really stop now," she mumbled.

"She's the best. Madoka's the best."

"Okay, cut it out!" she said, much louder.

"She is the best. She passed the test. She's the best, best, best!"

"The best what?" Takashi asked, eyebrows raised.

For once, Gingka didn't have anything to say.

"Haha," Takashi chuckled victoriously.

"Thank you," Madoka sighed.

"Burger maker!"

"Huh?" Madoka started.

"You're the best _burger maker!_"

"Oh, no..."

The song continued, much to Madoka's annoyance. "Madoka's the best burger maker-"

"Seriously," Kyoya stopped him harshly. "Cut it out."

He stopped singing, turning to Kyoya. "But it's true!"

"I know," Benkei grumbled, "but you don't need to sing about it!"

"I think Christmas does that to you," Takashi observed.

"Totally!" Osamu agreed.

"It's like you become possessed!" Akira cried, wrapping his arms around Kenta's head, making the best zombie face he possibly could. The guys, except Benkei and Kyoya-they're much too mature-laughed. To Akira's pleasure, Madoka giggled. Kenta pushed him away, and the boy stumbled back to his spot by Takashi and Osamu. "I got a giggle," he whispered to his two friends. "All Gingka got was an annoyed."

"Haha," Takashi half-chuckled under his breath.

"Whatever," Osamu muttered. Although they would never let her know, the boys had formed a small rivalry over Madoka, Gingka being their common enemy.

"At least we probably don't have to worry about _him_ anymore..." Takashi noted, tipping his head toward Gingka.

"What are you boys whispering about?" Madoka inquired.

"Uh," the trio stuttered, "n-nothing!"

Gingka came up behind them, poking his head into their little bubble. "I know what they're talking about!"

"You do?!" they squealed.

"Of course," Gingka smiled, throwing his arms into the air. "The Purple Elephant thingy!"

"Um," Madoka corrected, "it's actually 'White Elephant.'"

They sighed in relief. At least their competition was completely brainless. "Uh... Yeah. Totally. Hehe."

* * *

><p><strong>Aaand my script stops at a perfect spot. I may or may not continue this... depending on the response, and my random inspiration. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**God bless!**

**-LittleBrotherSocket**


	2. Chapter 2

**FINALLY updating this! Sorry it took so long! O.O**

* * *

><p>"Oh, Madoka!" Gingka called down the stairs. "Are you ready yet?"<p>

It was Christmas Eve, and Madoka had been preparing for the party all day, cleaning, decorating the basement, and, most importantly, preparing food. Gingka-and everyone else, for that matter-was starting to get pretty impatient.

"Almost!" she shouted back. "Just hold your horses!" She put out the last plate of food, took one more look at the tree, then, with a nod of satisfaction, called up to him. "Okay! You can come down now!"

He darted down the steps, skipping one or two. He stopped when he saw the room, all lit up and Christmasy. His eyes grew wide. "Madoka..." At last, his gaze found the food table. "FOOD!" He made a run for it.

"NO!" She stepped in front of him, bringing him to a halt. "Don't even think about it, Gingka! Not yet!"

"Aw..." He sighed, then plopped down on the sofa.

For the first time, Madoka noticed his hat. "What are you wearing?"

"Huh?" He looked up at his head. "Oh, yeah! It's a Santa hat! Cool, huh?"

"Uh... Sure."

Suddenly, a clattering of footsteps came upstairs, and, within moments, Kenta, Osamu, Takashi, and Akira-in that order-came clattering down the steps, Santa hats bobbing with each stair.

"Wow!" Kenta mused, stopping at the foot of the stairs.

Osamu crashed into him, creating something of a domino chain. In the end, Kenta, Osamu, and Takashi lay in a pile on the floor, leaving Akira on the last step. He shrugged at Madoka, giggling.

Madoka sighed, shaking her head. "Come on in."

The boys scrambled to their feet, their cheeks red with embarrassment. Osamu and Takashi shot Akira a sharp glance.

"Soo," Akira started, looking around, "this is pretty nice."

"Yeah," Kenta agreed. "Good job, Madoka."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. She looked at their hats. "...Nice hats."

"Oh!" Osamu started. "I forgot!" He reached into his back pocket, pulled out a Santa hat, and brought it over to Madoka. "We got one for you!"

"Erm..." She stared at it, not really sure what to think. "...Thanks, I guess." She put it on. "How's it look?"

Before anyone could answer, more footsteps came from upstairs, and the room fell silent. Kyoya and Benkei entered slowly, not wearing Santa hats.

"Hey, Kyoya! Benkei!" Gingka grinned.

"Hmph." Kyoya scanned the room. Obviously disappointed, he grunted again. "Hmph." He made his way to a near wall, leaning against it.

There was an awkward silence.

Suddenly, Benkei gasped. "Look at all that food!" He dashed towards the table.

Madoka sighed.

Kyoya face-palmed.

Gingka followed right after Benkei.

Madoka turned to them, exasperated. "What is it with you boys and food?!"

The only answer was a loud series of gobbling.

"Oh, brother..."

The door opened and closed upstairs. Kyoya perked up a bit. The person that came downstairs, however, was the last person anyone expected.

"Hyoma?!" everyone gasped-everyone except Gingka, that is.

"Hey, Hyoma!" Gingka cried through a mouthful of food. "You made it!"

"Hey, you guys," Hyoma smiled. "How's it going?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" Kenta asked.

"Gingka invited me," he explained. "I've never been to a Purple Elephant party before."

Madoka laughed. "Well then, welcome to the first ever Purple Elephant party, Hyoma!"

Just then, more people entered, and all eyes turned to see who it was. Finally, Hikaru came down. Kyoya glanced up, then back at the ground, acting cool. Hyoma stared up at her for a long moment, his mouth hanging open.

"Hey, Hikaru!" Gingka grinned at her, waving his hand.

She sighed, coming down the stairs. Much to everyone's surprise, Tsubasa was right behind her.

"Hey, Tsubasa!" Gingka cheered, obviously excited. "Isn't this great."

Tsubasa smiled back. "Sure."

Madoka gave Hikaru an inquisitive glance. She ignored it. Madoka raised her eyebrows, a smirk playing at her lips.

"So," Hikaru asked, holding up a gift bag, "where are we supposed to put these?"

"Oh!" Madoka had forgotten all about that. "Just put them under the tree."

"Oh, cool!" Gingka grabbed his gift, putting it beneath the Christmas tree.

"How Christmasy," Kenta smiled.

"Well," Madoka grinned, "it _is_ Christmas Eve, after all."

* * *

><p><strong>This is so late... but maybe I'll be done by next Christmas. XD<strong>

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**God bless!**

**-LittleBrotherSocket**


	3. Chapter 3

**At last, ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for... THE PURPLE ELEPHANT GIFT EXCHANGE!**

***applause***

**XD**

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen," Madoka announced, "it is now time for the first ever annual Purple Elephant gift exchange!"<p>

The others clapped excitedly, excepting, of course, those who were too cool to do so. The whole group sat on the floor, except Madoka, who remained standing.

"Everyone will draw a number from this hat," she explained. "These numbers will determine the order in which we will receive our gifts. When your number is called, you will come up, take a gift, and open it. If someone else has already opened something that you want, however, you can steal their gift, forcing that person to pick a new gift."

"What?!" Gingka cried, mouth hanging open in surprise.

Madoka ignored him. "A gift can only be owned three times, though. So, if you're the second person to steal a certain gift, that gift in yours forever. It can't be stolen again. It's frozen. Finally, if you got number one, then, at the end of the game, you have the chance to trade your gift with anyone else in the room, as long as their gift isn't frozen. You following me?"

"Yep!" Gingka cheered. "Now, can we just get started?!"

Madoka sighed. "Okay. Pass this hat around and take a number."

They did as they were told, passing the hat around, each of them taking a small piece of paper in turn.

At last, the hat had finished its course, and Madoka took the last number. "Okay. Here we go. Number one!"

Tsubasa stood up, and all eyes fell on him as he made his way over to the tree.

"Oh," Madoka started. "I forgot to mention the take-what-you-touch rule. If you touch a present, even on accident, you take it."

Tsubasa looked at her, nodded once, then bent down to grab a gift. He picked up a good-sized, red and green gift bag, carrying it back to his spot. Everyone watched anxiously as he began to open the bag. "Seriously?" he groaned. "Who duct-taped this thing?"

Gingka giggled.

"Oh, boy..." he sighed, pulling out his pocket knife. He cut through the tape, then opened the bag. After shuffling through a bunch of tissue paper, he saw what was inside, then sighed again, pulling it out. It was a stuffed purple elephant. "Seriously?"

Gingka began laughing. "Yeah! Surprise!" He fell over onto his back, laughing at his own joke. A few of the boys laughed, but no one was anywhere near as amused as he was, but, of course, that's how it usually went.

"Okay," Madoka announced, bringing Gingka to silence. "Number two!"

"Yay!" Kenta cheered as he jumped to his feet. He went to the tree, then stopped, putting a finger on his chin. "Hmm..." He looked over the pile of presents, finally selecting a neatly wrapped square. He sat down to open it. "Oh, cool!" He held up three boxes of candy.

"What?!" Gingka stared in horrified shock. "That's not funny! I thought you were supposed to do something funny!"

Takashi shrugged. "There's gotta be something worth stealing, right?"

Gingka looked at him, then shrugged.

Number three was called, and Akira took his turn, ending up with a pair of Santa socks. "Hey, cool! They match my hat!"

Number four was Benkei, and he got a jar of homemade pepper jelly. "Okay..."

Madoka leaned over to Gingka. "It was a gift from my aunt. My dad wanted to get rid of it."

Gingka giggled.

Number five was Osamu, and he stole Kenta's gift.

Slightly disappointed, Kenta grabbed another gift from under the tree, ending up with a ceramic rabbit.

Hyoma was number six. He accidentally touched a small box with his foot, and had to take it. It wasn't so bad, though, seeing as he ended up with a $20 gift card for frozen yogurt.

Madoka would've taken the frozen yogurt, but didn't want to hurt Hyoma's feelings, so she tried her luck at the pile under the tree. She got a weird documentary about the role of cows in the zombie apocalypse.

Number eight was called, and Hikaru got up to take a gift. Naturally, she stole Hyoma's gift, then sat back down.

Hyoma, not really that disappointed-he didn't live anywhere near the frozen yogurt place anyway-took another gift. He got an ugly sweater.

Next was Kyoya. He stood, slowly circled the tree, then strode over to Hikaru, holding out his hand. "Give it up."

Hikaru scoffed, slapping the card into his palm. "Like I care."

Kyoya went back and sat down, casting a sharp glance at Gingka, who, of course, had started giggling again.

Takashi leaned over to Akira. "Is it just me, or is Kyoya flirting with Hikaru?"

Akira chuckled. "It's not just you."

Hikaru took a new gift, and got a poster of a boy band. Her cheeks turned a little red, but she tried to hide it.

Number ten was Gingka, and he rushed over to the tree. "Finally!" He scooped up a big box, tore it open, and pulled out a teddy bear in a cap and gown. "Cool!"

Madoka chuckled. "I'm glad you think so."

Number eleven was called, and Takashi stood to take the last gift, ending up with an army of origami llamas. "Okay?"

"Well," Madoka announced, "I think that's everyone. Tsubasa, you get to go again. Anything you wanna trade for?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. What could possibly be better than a purple elephant?"

Gingka completely lost it, falling back in laughter.

"Well," Madoka sighed, "I guess that's over. What now?"

"Food!" Benkei cried.

Gingka and Benkei were at the table in seconds.

Madoka sighed again. "Okay. Everyone get in line."

Before long, everyone was back in the circle, full plates in their hands.

"This is so good!" Gingka exclaimed, his mouth full.

"Yeah," Kenta smiled. "Thanks, Madoka."

"No problem," she winked. "Now, what do you guys wanna play next?"

"Video games!" Akira chimed.

"Spin the Bottle?" Osamu joked.

"Ooh!" Takashi cried. "I've got it! Truth or Dare!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was less exciting than it might've potentially been, but hey! Truth or dare is next! XD<br>**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! (Again, sorry it's so late. XD)**

**God bless!**

**-LittleBrotherSocket**


End file.
